dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia
In the Dungeons & Dragons (WP)fantasy role-playing game (WP), the lamia is a magical beast derived from Queen Lamia of Greek mythology.Literary Sources of D&D, compiled by Aardy R. DeVarque The lamia was introduced in the [[Wikipedia:Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Advanced Dungeons & Dragons|first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons]] game's original Wikipedia:Monster Manual sourcebook. The lamia subsequently appeared in the game's second edition, third edition, and fourth edition. 's depiction of the lamia from the 1st edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Wikipedia:Monster Manual]] Publication history The lamia was introduced to D&D in the first edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977-1988) The lamia appears in the first edition Wikipedia:Monster Manual (1977), where it is described as having the upper torso, arms, and head of a human female, and the lower body of a beast, whose touch drains a creature's wisdom. The illustration was by Wikipedia:David C. Sutherland III.Gygax, Gary. Wikipedia:Monster Manual (TSR, Wikipedia:1977) The lamia noble first appeared in the Wikipedia:Fiend Folio (1981).Turnbull, Don, ed. Wikipedia:Fiend Folio (TSR, Wikipedia:1981) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1977-1999) This edition of the D&D game included its own version of the lamia, known as the lamara, in Wikipedia:Creature Catalogue (1986),Morris, Graeme, Phil Gallagher and Jim Bambra. Wikipedia:Creature Catalogue (TSR, 1986) and the Creature Catalog (1993).Nephew, John. Creature Catalog (TSR, 1993) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989-1999) The lamia and lamia noble appear first in the Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (TSR, Wikipedia:1989) and are reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, Wikipedia:1993) The lamia was detailed in Dragon #192 (April 1993), in the "Ecology (Love-Life) of the Lamia".Jones, Spike Y. "The Ecology (Love-Life) of the Lamia" Dragon #192 (TSR, 1993) This article also described a relative of the lamia, the sa'ir. The 2nd edition version of AD&D was the first source to describe the lamia as having a lion's body. This has subsequently spread to representations of lamias in other sources.World of Warcraft Lamia concept artLamia artwork ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000-2002) The lamia appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2000).Cook, Monte, Wikipedia:Jonathan Tweet, and Wikipedia:Skip Williams. Wikipedia:Monster Manual (Wikipedia:Wizards of the Coast, Wikipedia:2000) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003-2007) The lamia appears in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2003). The lamia noble appears again in Wikipedia:Expedition to the Demonweb Pits (2007).Baur, Wolfgang, and Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel. Wikipedia:Expedition to the Demonweb Pits (Wikipedia:Wizards of the Coast, 2007) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008-) The lamia appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2008), where it is described as a swarm of insects that inhabits the dead bodies of sentient fey (including elves, Wikipedia:eladrin (an elf-like race), and gnomes), devouring their internal organs and using the hollowed-out bodies as a disguise. Every single insect is in the swarm is formed from the devoured soul of a sentient being.Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Wikipedia:Monster Manual (Wikipedia:Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Other games Lamia have also appeared in other roleplaying games which were inspired by Dungeons & Dragons. The Wikipedia:Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary describes lamia as "hate-filled inheritors of an ancient curse", and depicts them as a lion/woman hybrid much like in versions of Dungeons & Dragons prior to 4th edition. It also mentions that other lamia, with serpentine, avian, and other forms, also exist, but it does not include game rules for such creatures. Description Lamia are hybrids, resembling animals such as lions, goats and deer, with a human torso and head coming up from where the animal's head would usually be. The upper body is fully humanoid, however, not bearing animalistic features such as scales, horns or fur. Characteristics and habits Lamias are chaotic evil creatures that prefer to dwell in deserts, ruined cities, or caves. They sustain themselves by drinking human blood and eating human flesh. To bring prey to them, they use a variety of abilities, including seduction, disguise, ventriloquism, illusions, Wikipedia:mirages, and mirror images. With these they lure, entice and confuse those who wander into their midst into dangerous situations. Lamias do not wear any form of clothing or adornment. They seem devoted to chaos and destruction in their native habitats. They never venture more than 10 miles from their Wikipedia:lairs. Lamias also have the ability to drain wisdom with their touch. The lamia noble is a rarer type of lamia. These beings rule over other lamias and the locations they inhabit. Unlike normal lamias, they have the lower bodies of serpents. Males fight with curved swords and magic, while females only with magic. Lamia nobles are also capable of venturing further from their lairs than other lamias, and prefer to go into urbanized areas in the guise of a human to infiltrate human and demihuman societies. Lamia nobles are given to outbursts of senseless violence. They can speak all forms of human and demihuman language. See also * Wikipedia:Lamia (mythology) * Wikipedia:Lamia in popular culture References Category:Monstrosities